


you and me, we have it made

by rib14



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rib14/pseuds/rib14
Summary: jace & addax during the kingdom game (title from btsk by ms mr)





	you and me, we have it made

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a week ago & just decided to post it on impulse, i just rlly love these boys,,,

Standing in front of Addax is a man, a few years younger than him, wearing an Oricon flight suit. “Well, if it isn’t Addax, a pleasure to finally meet you,” he says, smirking slightly like he’s expecting something from the Candidate.

“Hi,” Addax smiles, trying not to let his face betray his confusion, “What’s your name?”

The man’s smile fades. He brushes a lock of curly blonde hair away from his face and squints at Addax. “I’m Jace? Jace Rethal? I pilot the Panther.”

“The Panther?”

“Oh! I guess people from the Diaspora don’t know our names for things. It’s the mech that splits into a bunch of pieces. It’s pretty cool.”

“Right…”

-

‘Jace Rethal’ Addax types into his spacephone later that night. A few results pop up. He’s got a pretty impressive military record, a pretty cool mech. Some pretty nice-looking propaganda posters, Addax thinks.

-

The kid is really trying to impress him. Either that, or he gets off on taking ridiculous and unnecessary risks. Maybe both. He agreed to fly into Diaspora space for seemingly no reason, and now he’s convincing his Oricon colleagues it’s a good idea. But hey, Addax isn’t going to say anything. He does make a mental note to try not to use Jace’s infatuation (no, that’s not the right word. Is it?) with him to his or the Diaspora’s advantage in the future.

-

They talk, more often than you would expect of the figureheads of two empires in an uneasy ceasefire. Addax tries to tell himself that his longing to talk to the Jace is just because almost everyone else on the crew either hates him, sucks, or both, and talking to a fellow mech pilot (in a loose sense of the word) is a good way to spend his time, instead of always brooding in Peace, and if said mech pilot happens to be extremely cute, especially when he blushes, then that's fine. Sometimes they talk about strategy, sometimes it’s about the stars and planets they’re passing as their fleet travels through space. Sometimes it’s about their lives, the ones they had before the war. 

Jace tells Addax about his strange ability to understand Divines, for some reason. He says that it's really rare and not to brag but he thinks it's fascinating; he wants to study it one day, maybe find more people like him, in a time where they can be thought of as more than just a weapon in a war or an asset for a company. Addax thinks for a second about telling his higher-ups in the Diaspora, but only for a second. Maybe for the same reason Jace decided to tell him in the first place.

Sometimes Tea passes by the two of them, often she looks to Jace, then to Addax, and the raises her eyebrows. “You two are idiots, you know that?” She says once. Jace asks “What?” And she rolls her eyes.

-

Addax will never forget the day he realized he was in love with Jace Rethal. They were sitting at a window in the Kingdom Come, pointing out different stars and looking up the myths that were inspired by them. There was a moment where Addax caught a glimpse of Jace, lit only by starlight, smiling at the great expanse of space like there wasn’t a war. And the real beauty of him was that Addax could almost believe it.

-

“I like you, Addax,” Tea says to him one day. “And that’s why I’m gonna tell you this. He’s in love with you too.”

“What are you talking about?” Addax replies, knowing exactly what she’s talking about.

“I know Jace better than anyone else, and I can tell. Not sure if he knows yet, he keeps talking about a rivalry like that’s what the two of you have, but trust me. I can tell.” She winks, and walks away to talk to one of her soldiers.

-

“Do you wanna just kiss, Jace? I kinda wanna kiss you.”

Jace squints at Addax like he just asked exactly what he just asked. “What?”

“You know what, I’m sorry, that was totally out of line. Just forget I said anythi-”

“No, I- I… wait. Shit.” A pause. His eyes widen. “I’m in love with you, aren’t I?”

Addax smiles, stifles a laugh. “Thank god.”

“No, listen! This explains so much! God, I can’t believe this! And to think I just thought we were rivals or something…” Jace is lost in thought, looking like his whole life is flashing before his eyes. Addax smiles, because that’s adorable. “But, uh, about kissing…”

“No, it’s okay, take your time.”

“I think… I think we’ve taken enough time already, don’t you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! u can find me on twitter @makotrig where i mostly cry abt counter/weight and sometimes hieron


End file.
